Let's Play Tennis!
by Neo Rulez
Summary: You have been waiting for this day to come. To show your skills, defeat rivals, go to nationals, and to preserve through your loses! Fret if you want! If you want to be the best than beat the best! You must surpass through your struggles if you really want to be a regular then show me what you are made of in the tennis
1. Submit An OC Character!

Welcome Prince Of Tennis story! The OC's goes to Tokushima Gakuen a school that recently been built. This story is blow your mind! This story will have OC characters so you will be able submit your OC if you desire.

However I'm only going to need eight OC's characters. Don't worry if you want other characters please submit as heart contents there's no limits to this story. Actually, this story going to have tons of OC's.

This adventure takes place in Tokyo Japan so yeah if you wondering where this story is located.

Okay, make sure you have something logical since we're not going to have any crazy things happening in this story. We're playing tennis people! What you need to do is make an OC by reviewing, and please make your OC has character ! (Nothing boring please! (If you don't put in enough information in order for me to know what your character is like I am going to kick that OC to the curve) Also if you want other characters to know each other or something (I mean like other OC regulars in the story then please ask their permission first) For me on the other hand I absolutely don't care if you put me as one of your best friends in your character sheet I would be please if you do so everyone has permission to do whatever they like. By the way all of our characters are boys In this story since it would make more sense since the other regulars from the anime have all boys team (Sorry, maybe next time if this works then I might change my mind)

**Here is mine for an example before you fill out the sheet**

**Name: Noel Camille North**

**Special Moves; (What I mean what are special moves do you use during matches btw you can use same attacks like other characters from POT) I don't have one right now**

**Skin Tone: Porcelain Doll (Very pale and well take care of)**

**Age: 14**

**Grade: 8th**

**Eye Color: Honey-brown**

**Hair Color: Lime Green**

**What your forte is it playing doubles or singles? My player usually would play doubles instead of singles. **

**Description Of Hair (Explain to me what your hair looks like) Sometimes his hair is gelled up into a ducktail hairstyle leaving a few stands out, his hair is down to his neck some of strands of hair are sticking out or has a pompadour **

**Height: 5'2**

**Weight: 110**

**Bio: Noel North is from United States who recently moved back to Japan to attend Tokushima Gakuen a school for elementary, middle, and high school grade levels. He barely knows how to speak Japanese. He joined the tennis team and happened to become their captain right away since nobody took the job since then he had improve tennis team by playing few practice matches with other teams. The reason why Noel doesn't have his mom's maiden last name Tokushima is unknown. He's half Japanese and American. His family is very rich and well known. At first Noel might seem like a self-centered jerk but deep down he's actually a nice if you take the time to get to know. Also in past he has been misunderstood by others therefore he didn't have any friends they thought he was a selfish jerk. He's captain of cheer team and makes up the chants and also designs the outfits for every club member not to mention even makes them himself. He hates his dad and mom but those reasons are still unknown. He lives in his grandfather not very appreciative for others to that matter.**

**Siblings: None**

**Pets: None**

**Personality: Cocky, dependable, loyal, self-centered, annoying at times since he talks about himself and achievements all the time, and rude. **

**Likes: Filming, traveling, fruit, and fashion**

**Dislikes: Any time of sushi, trains, cabs, and camping outdoors.**

**Hobbies: Singing, dancing, knitting, and cheering**

**Least favorite subject: Math**

**Favorite Color: Blue**

**Favorite Food: Marmalade Salad **

**What the character would wear: Khakis, variety color of t-shirts, skinny jeans, vans, converse, Jordans, high tops, hoodies, sweatshirts, and checkered shirt undershirt while wearing white cardigan, or his school unform**

**How will your character react during a match? (Just choose one but if you don't know which one I pick I underline it)**

**Yooosh time to kick some ass**

**OMFG! *Nervous***

**Cool and Collected**

**Start gloating like there's no tomorrow**

**Fears: Losing his friends, memories of childhood, and dying**

**Closest Person in life: (This can be a relative, friend ect…) I would to say his friends in tennis team**

**Theme Song: You're not be by Marty Bags**

**Dirty secrets: He has a video camera in his room where he watches past videos when he is with his friends.**

**Love interests? (As in, what is your character looking for in a person?) He's trying to look for someone who understands the true him and would be willingly to travel the world with him. **

**Dreams: To travel the world with his friends and become a producer**

**Habits (What do character always tend to do) He always seems to talk about himself regardless if he's in bad situation or not**

**Any Piercings? No. **

**How does character reacts when he loses a match**

**Be a good sport and shake hands with opponent **

**Be A Sore Loser**

**Gets angry but admit defeat **

**Optional (Tell me in your own words how your character reacts)**

**What Hand Does He Use: Right Hand (You can choose both if you want)**

**Catchphrases: I didn't want to win like this! Ugh look at this place! What? Me? Not your type? Please for your information I'm everyone's type. If I die here today I guess it fate. As long as I've you guys it doesn't matter if I lose or win because you're my everything. Every day you and I live but as time process neither of us never change not one bit.**

**~OC Prince Of Tennis Character Sheet~ **

Name: (Not all names need to be Japanese)

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Height:

Weight:

Description Of Hair: (Explain to me what your hair looks like)

Lifestyle:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Least favorite subject: Math

Favorite Color:

Favorite Food:

What the character would wear:

Fears:

Closest Person in life: (This can be a relative, friend ect…)

Theme Song: (It can be any song you like)

Dirty secrets:

Love interests? (As in, what is your character looking for in a person?)

* * *

Please submit your OC in a review and thank you for taking your precious time reading this!


	2. Chapter 1: Tokushima Regulars

**A/N:** Welcome back to the story Let's Play Tennis, I would like to thank 18, KyokoYukimi, and Funni Neko for submitting therefore their characters are officially part of the Tokushima Regulars Tennis Team! Yay! Also I would like to thank all who favorite and follow this story it means the world to me that you took your time to do that. Before you even bother start reading, please read this first:

_Italics: Thoughts, phone calls, and, text messages_

**Bold: Past scenes **

* * *

**Let's Play Tennis**

**Chapter 1: Tokushima Regulars**

The sun shined down against three tennis players inside a tennis court who had a bead of sweat escaping their foreheads from defeating their opponents. In the far corner vibrant virulent shades of green surrounded the area. Flowers, trees, and bushes littered expanse room they had left. If you go right from the tennis courts there was a fountain**(not a drinking fountain but a fountain that they use to cool)** for players to splash water over soaked bodies of sweat. One opposite side of the fountain stood the tennis club building which was built for players to put their things inside.

They breathed in gently as the sweet aroma of Sakura trees blossomed nearby. It was spring, April to be exact.

Today was day, the faithful day no the promising one that all who wanted to be part of regulars were lined up outside one particular tennis court hoping they would defeat the undefeated captain who hasn't been defeated yet. If you don't defeat the captain then you don't become a regular member instead you're a member of the club like the others who lost.

"The last remaining three players step into the court!" The announcer called out.

Three adolescents entered the tennis court each had a racquet in their hand. The captain came stuntin like someone's daddy**(what I mean he had expensive clothes and jewelry on) **The four remaining players locked eyes with each other beforeheading over towards the announcer. None wanted to speak, but looking was definitely one of their keep points. Each of them sat huddled down on bench next to each other while the announcer explain how the game would work.

One out of four bit his lip, and sucked a deep breath. "You are the captain?" He inquired.

This surprised everyone to see him talk first out of everyone. Especially since he's the shyest person in the entire school. He had black hair and brown eyes. His hair was unkempt yet one single strand of his hair that's in middle was white. To make things even more unusual he was wearing an overgrown sweater that covers his hands with faded jeans, a lime green scarf, and sneakers in the mid of August.

"You nailed it my doe brown-eyed beauty, I, Noel Camille North is your beloved captain or should I say King to this delightful club!" The captain sort of got the cold shoulder at this outburst since everyone seemed to facepalm themselves when you heard this.

His teeth sparkled as he beamed at black-haired boy. You could tell the captain was about to make a scene because he had that look in his eye. Those honey-brown eye of his were sparkling. His hair was gelled up into a ducktail hairstyle only leaving two strands of hair out yet instead they were sticking up with anticipation. This was rare. His hair or eyes nor teeth never did this ever only when he's about to boast about himself of course yet but this time he wasn't talking him but someone else for a chance.

"It's nice to meet you all as you heard from myself my name is Noel Camille North may I asked what your names might be?" His voiced sounded so sincere when he asked this.

"I'm Terence Nico Tenebris but you may call me Nico." The first one whom spoken introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well my name is Sakito Kouichi but I prefer to be call Saki." A quiet yet genuine voice mumbled. Noel and Nico turned to look up at boy who has black cap concealing light blue hair that reaches his neck which styled 'messily', at the same time it also look almost neat but not quite. And his long fringe he has is swept to the right yet partially covering his right piercing steel grey eye. He wore khakis and a t-shirt with All Star Converse to complete his outfit.

"And who might you be?" Noel asked, looking over at girl.

Saki sat next to her. What made her stood out the most was her hair which reach her angles if it wasn't tied up. Her black locks were split into two ponytails that had a white ribbon tie to it. Also among the four of them she was shortest. She wore white undershirt with black jacket over with jeans and some sneakers to go with it.

"And who might you be?" He repeated.

". . . ." She didn't bother saying anything.

"No need to be shy everyone's friends here, right guys?" Noel glanced over at Saki and Neko for backup.

"Quite frankly were not friends since we just met." Saki stated matter-of-fact.

"Nico!" Noel coughed loudly.

"What?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Do something would ya, you seem to know how to talk to girls work your magic!" Noel shouted.

"If she didn't talk to you then why do you think if I talk to her would make any difference?" Nico growled, rather annoyed.

Noel closed his eyes and focused. "Tell me your name!" He demanded.

"Hikari Taiga." She mumbled softly.

Frowning Noel nevertheless looked at her. "Huh? What was that?" He asked.

"Hikari Taiga!" She parroted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you _Kari-chan!"_ Neol exclaimed but as end of his sentence he emphasize her name by adding a "chan" to it.

"Don't add chan to my name please we barely even no each other." Her voice sounded so icy when she said this.

A vein immediately began to throb at Noel's forehead. "Awww c'mon I think it's cute to add a chan to your name!"

"Um excuse." The announcer tried to get their attention.

"I'm so glad I get to versus good opponents the others were good but you guys will be Armstrong of this club I just know we are going to be a good team!" Noel beamed.

"Before we start actually start talking about being a team shouldn't we play a game of tennis to determine this?" Saki said, making a point.

"Yeah let's play tennis!" Hikari chimed.

"Guys." Still the announcer tried to gain their attention.

Everyone was too engrossed in conversation to hear the announcer.

"Yeah but whose going to be referee?" Nico asked.

"I don't know we would just have to wing it." Noel answered.

"Um excuse me I—" The Announcer started.

"I know how about Hikari be the referee?" Saki suggested.

"No thanks I rather play than me the referee." Hikari declined the job.

"Guys—" Again the announcer made an attempt to say something.

"Okay, then I will be there referee." Noel volunteered himself.

"Alright then it's decided Noel will be the referee!" Nico declared.

"Whose going to go first then?" Hikari asked.

"Let's play rock, paper, scissors to decide." Saki said.

The three tennis players took their stance while Noel watched as they made an attempt to play.

"Ro!" Nico yelled

"Sham!" Saki exclaimed.

"Bo!" Hikari shouted.

All three of them either pick rock, paper, or scissors yet neither one since they all ended picking rock.

"This isn't working let me decide by playing Ini mini miney mo." Noel said.

"Alright if you think that would work out better." Hikari said.

"Ini mini miney mo my mom told me to pick the very best one and you are it!" Noel proclaimed, his finger pointing at Hikari.

"Okay so Hikari goes first." Nico guessed.

"Yeah I believe that's how it works whoever gets pick wins." Saki informed.

"No, no, no, and no! I am the one whose picking who is whether or not going first after all I'm the announcer and referee!" This scared living daylights out of four tennis players especially Noel.

"Oh yeah by bad I almost forgot the announcer or referee or whatever you want to call him is announcing the shots here, guys." Noel said, rubbing back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry bout' that guys I kinda got mad anyway my name is Hope Hopkins." He put his hand out for them to grasp.

Neither Nico or Saki nor Hikari did though.

"We'll saved familiarities for later please let's play tennis." Hikari said, not bothering to introduce herself. Her face look serious. She wanted to play tennis just by the way she looked.

"If you say so the first match is single match between our undefeated captain Noel North and Hikari Taiga please make your ways to the stage!" Hope announced.

Noel and Hikari grabbed their racquets before walking over to the tennis court. Each of them put their hand out to shake each other hands before playing. Basically, Hope told them whoever scores wins automatically and become a regular member.

"First to serve Noel!" Hope called out.

All eyes were on the two players.

Noel bounced the ball a few times before throwing the ball in the air before hitting it with his racquet. His attack was powerful but to Hikari that hit was an ease. She swiftly ran towards the net hitting a volley which bounce towards the opposing player's next. To Noel's dismay he wasn't keeping an eye on the ball and it ended up scoring her the win.

"Winner Hikari!" Hope exclaimed.

An uproar of cheers for Hikari were broken out.

The two players walked towards the next before putting their hands out to shake once more.

"Good game." Noel smiled softy.

"Yeah good game." Hikari smiled back.

"Okay next match Terence Nico Tenebris vs Noel Camille North!" Immediately next match went into play. Like any other game they shook each other hands, Hope called whose was going to serve, and then the game began. It ended pretty quick nothing really happened. Nobody could actually give an explanation of how Nico won the game since nobody saw the ball besides Hikari, Saki, Noel, and including Nico himself.

"Winner Nico!"

Noel and Nico shook each other hands before going their separate ways.

"Yata!" Nico grinned as he made his way back to the bench.

"Last match of the day Sakito Kouichi versus Noel North!"

The lastly but not least Saki made his way to the tennis court. They did all the requirement of a tennis match before actually playing. The game was going off very smoothly. Each time they hit ball it went back and forth constantly. As if they were making sure this would be a long game to watch. By way Noel looked he was having fun. Even though it didn't seem to show on Saki's face but he too was having fun. The match ended after constant hitting of the ball. In the end Saki was victorious.

"Winner Saki!"

Once the match everyone was going home including Saki, Nico, and Hikari. Except for Noel on the other hand he seemed like he had other plans in stored for him. Or the team for that matter.

"Hey guys!" Noel was grinning too wide which meant he was definitely up to something. But what?

"What?" All three of Tokushima Regulars asked, turning to look at their captain.

"Let's go get some sushi to celebrate!" Noel exclaimed.

"I don't like seafood." Nico told Noel.

"I've somewhere to be." Saki said.

"Yeah me too." Hikari chimed in.

"Awww that's too bad." Noel pouted.

"Sure, is well bye." Hikari waved goodbye while walking away,

But Noel took this as an opportunity by sneaking up on them putting handcuffs each on their wrists.

"Now, let's go to that sushi shop shall we!" Noel chirped.

"Hey we already told were going—" Saki started.

"Not so fast Saki-kun you guys are handcuffed and if you ever want to be uncuffed then all three of you will agree to go to sushi shop with me!" Noel stated.

"That's absurd!" Hikairi yelled, angrily.

"Your crazy!" Nico commented.

Noel took their angry outburst as compliments while leading them to the sushi shop. He looked awfully pleased too. And not to mention happy for once.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Please leave rants, comments, questions, and concerns all in a review please. If you wished to make an OC part of the Tokushima Club or just someone as a main character in this series then please free to submit but please follow OC Character sheet please. Also if you already submitted OC then your welcome to ask suggestions for future chapters and what you want your character to do and say. Well until then next time!


	3. Chapter 2: So Many Lies

**A/N:** Welcome back to the story Let's Play Tennis, I would like to thank 18 , KyokoYukimi, Funni Neko, and X FIRE NIGHTS X for reviewing! I will also make another announcement as you can tell we have new regular members joining us in this marvelous adventure so I will like to give special shout outs to X FIRE NIGHTS X and Crossroader32 they're our are new members part of the Tokushima tennis team so you will see their OC's in this story. Oh yeah I sort of made a mistake when told you there will only be eight players but there are nine since for when if one of are players get injured during a game. There are only four more places left to be part of the regular team so please submit your OC as soon as possible!

_Italics: Thoughts, phone calls, and, text messages_

**Bold: Past scenes **

* * *

**Let's Play Tennis**

**Chapter 2: So Many Lies**

Darkness littered the blue sky as night-time soon kept over Japan. Yet within the darkness, there were four unruly teens walking on the sidewalk in a line who happened to be chained together. Silence grew in, and Noël grunted a bit before fully opening his mouth to speak to his fellow regulars and questioned what they dreams besides playing tennis. He had thought if a conversation might raise perhaps they would talk. The spark in his eye had bright. That's how the three regulars knew their captain was up to something. Something they will all end up hating.

"If you thinking about something then forget whatever you're thinking were not doing." Hikari stated, rolling her eyes.

Ignoring Hikari statement Noël decided to suggest this, "After eating sushi how about we go play a game of tennis?"

"No." Rather bland coming from Nico.

Honestly, Noël didn't know how to make a discussion definitely when the others were quite. Too quite. Actually, he preferred noise. Why did the new regulars were so unfriendly? This was beyond him. He glanced down at his watch: it read 7:40 p.m.

To pass the time he decided to think of what else he should say to start-up another conversation. As they walked he glanced back at the three regulars to see they all had frowns on their faces.

_'What should I asked about the three of them?' _Noël pondered.

Then a few seconds later he had come up with this:

_'Oooh I know their age, year level, and personalities!'_ He pump his fist in air excitedly.

Just when he was about to open his mouth to speak he got interrupted by vibration his phone.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Are you going to answer that?" Saki asked, looking over at Neo.

"Uh yeah." Noël said, sheepishly.

Hurriedly, he pulled out his mobile phone to answer.

"What!" Noël hissed.

_"That's not a very nice way to greet your mother shouldn't you at least ask how are you doing or what are you doing?"_

Immediately, he ended the call before she said anything further.

"Who was on the phone?" Nico asked.

"Nobody important." Noël answered.

"It didn't seem like it was just nobody." Saki noted.

"Saki's right." Hikari agreed.

If Noël ever wanted to get himself out of a predicament he would start-up an entire different conversation however now the spotlight was on him. There wasn't nowhere he could hide. Glancing up, down, turning back, and forth he thought if he avoided their gazes perhaps he could escape this conservation. So far, he knew avoiding it was inescapable well that's what he thought. His chances were slim to none.

"Well," Noël began.

"Well what?" Saki raised an eyebrow.

His throat was getting dry. "I...I.." He struggled with his words.

The four of them continue to walk and listened at same time.

"Spill it were not getting any younger!" shouted Hikari, impatiently.

One word you would give to Noël when he was in a predicament was lucky. Just when they arrived at Kawamura's Sushi Shop. Granted, this opportunity he decided to storm into the shop without a second to think with the others being dragged after him. By the time they had a place to seat Nico decided to take this as an opportunity to start the conversation up again hoping they would get some questions answered. Whenever Nico decided to open his mouth Noël would interrupted him by screaming to the waiter that they needed more sushi. At first, it seemed like Noël was hiding something, like he didn't want nobody to what he was hiding otherwise. To his relieve it was working.

The quiet atmosphere was too good to be true for Noel yet this was only way to avoid a conversation. That he was sure of it too!

"How about we go play some tennis?" Noel repeated, hoping to ease the silence.

"It's getting late Noel I don't think it would be a good idea besides I have to go home soon." Hikari said, indignantly.

"Yeah me too!" Saki piped in.

Noel pursed his lips and pouted. "Awww do you guys have to go!"

"Hey Noel can I asked you something?" Nico asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Noel said.

"First of all why are we at Sushi Shop neither me or you like sushi." Nico pointed out.

_'How did he know that?' _Noel asked. Then something pop in his head... wait Terence Nico Trenebis... oh no he has to be that girl's sister!

"Well I heard a lot of regulars go here so thought why not go treat my new team to some sushi I didn't expect you ended up not liking sushi." Noel explained.

"Well now you know I will be leaving now it's getting late." Nico said, standing up.

"I'll follow you." Hikari stood as well.

Saki shortly behind the two.

"No!" Noël yelled, running towards the exit to block it.

"Move!" Hikari shouted, angrily.

Noël was standing his ground, claiming it too hoping Hikari would show some sort of empathy if she left. However she didn't seem like an empathy by any means. But after spending an hour with the three, necessarily if whether they like it he would make sure they end up spending time together as a team. Whatever it takes to have a stable relationship among the three. But at this very moment, he needed to convince her some way presently, because, like all things, it carried the weight in their future. If they ever going to be a team then he needed to be a good captain. But how? Normally, Noël would have this kind of thing in the bag unless it was during a conversation where eye contact essential. Lack of good eye contact meant guilt and deceit.

He smiled at her, trying to break her gaze. Everyone was drawn to his genuine smile.

"Move!" Hikari repeated.

"Please stay?" he tried to come off not begging but it seem otherwise.

"No." She stated.

Noël laughed, "You can't be angry at me for long?"

"Yes we could, right guys?" Hikari asked, looking at the two regulars from behind her.

"Yup!" Both Saki and Nico chimed.

Noel's eyes started to water and bright as he made an attempt to do puppy dog eyes, and also forced his bottom lip to protrude out in a faux pout. Another trick everyone fall for.

"No." She stated again.

"I did—"

"No!" Nico interrupted.

"But I—"

"Both Nico and Hikari said no so no!" Saki shouted.

"When you have that look in your eye it's bad news." Hikari reasoned.

_'Wow, just spending one day with me they already know me so well awww!' _Noel exclaimed.

He stuck his lip out further. His eyes watering. He wasn't going to give up. His pride was too strong and thick to break. He leaned against her getting into Hikari's personal bubble. He was too close that she felt warm breath on her skin. Few seconds later Noel broke his gaze. He sighed in defeat. He never lost when it involve bribing someone. His eyes start to hurt, though, so he had to give up.

With victory, Hikari didn't dared show any emotion.

Even when his eyes watered uncontrollably it didn't work. The famous pout, water warts, lip, and eyes were defeated all in one day. Noel would have to say, Hikari is thick as a wall.

"Fine." Hikari said suddenly.

Noel blinked back a few fresh tears, looking at her suddenly and shocked. "What?"

"I said okay." She crossed her hands, looking defeated.

His jaw dropped. She gave in? It took him a moment to process this. He finally smiled and jumped from where he was standing onto her yet she quickly avoided the attack.

"So should we go play that tennis game now?" Saki suggested.

Noel eyes widened. "You guys still want to play tennis?" He asked, mouth widening.

"Sure, why not by the way close your mouth you don't want no fly flying in." Nico said.

Noel closed his mouth.

"So let's go?" Hikari said, walking towards the exit.

"Where do you think you kids are going without paying your bill?" A voice growled.

The four regulars froze and turned around to see some teenage about their age whose a brunet that hair who has a Elvis Presley hairstyle.

"So how are you going to pay. huh baby?" Questioned the brunet.

"Neo do something!" Saki hissed.

"Don't me amigos I caught this in the bag." Noel said coolly.

"Give him the money!" Ordered Hikari.

"Don't worry Hikari," I offered, "I have money a lot of money too." Noel pulled out a fifty dollar bill before he walked away with the three behind.

"Nice one Neo!" Nico cheered from behind him. "Dude, you aren't as my sister says you are!" He grinned.

"She talks about me?" Noel gave an inquisitive look to Nico.

Nico nodded his head.

"Why are you interested?" Hikari asked.

"Why are you so interested in knowing huh?" Noel ignored her question and asked his own.

"Why so defensive?" Saki questioned.

"I'm not!" Noel defended.

"You kind of are." Nico added.

"Am not!" Noel protested.

"Okay, let's go play some tennis." Saki said, changing the subject.

"If we walk to the tennis courts then maybe get there before eight o'clock before it closes." Hikari informed.

"Were not going to tennis courts were going to my house we have tennis courts there." Noel explained.

"So are you going to uncuffed us?" Nico asked, rubbing the cuffs tenderly.

"I will soon as we get to my house." Noel replied.

"Well are we going to stand here or are we going to walk to your house?" Hikari asked.

"Were no walking I'll just call my chauffeur to come pick us up." Noel said.

"Chauffeur!" Nico parroted. His eyes widened.

"Practically, I am rich well my family is." Noel said.

"So I heard a rumor is it true you have other regular members besides us?" Hikari asked.

"Of course I do! We have a complete team if I say so myself and they happened to be the best that there it is not to mention they were in national tournament." Noel bragged.

"Oh really what are their names?" Hikari's hands were on her hips when she asked this.

"Well.. I um...I.." Noel struggled with his words while looking around.

Across the street Noel happened to found a girl to be his savior for the day.

"Hey!" Noel yelled, running towards her.

The figure turned around and looked at Noel.

Her bright caramel eyes what made stood out the most. And has black hair with yellow high lights that is curly hair on the top but at the it's spiked which ends up halfway down her back.

"See this is our other regular player!" Noel exclaimed, putting an arm around her shoulder.

She gave him a puzzled look, "I am?"

Saki, Hikari, and Nico looked at their captain with disbelief.

"What's her name than captain?" Nico crossed his arms.

"It's has an A in it?" Noel guessed.

"Does it?" Saki asked, looking at her.

"I...I um...I.." She began nibbling on her finger nervously.

"Of course it does right?" Noel nudged the girl on her shoulder and winked.

"Um yeah I guess I'm Suki Momo." She introduced herself.

"I'm Sakito Kouichi, the one with unkempt hair is Terence Nico Trenebis, and the girl next to Noel is Hikari Taiga." Saki said, introducing themselves.

"So are you going to invite the other regular members?" Nico asked.

"Of course! The other regular happens to be right there!" Noel pointed to some random girl walking past them.

This girl had dark brown messy hair up into a ponytail with auburn eyes.

"Hey there you are! I missed you so much! So glad you're here! Let's go!" Nico gushed out as he waltzed over to her while putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"Wait she—" Saki started.

"She knows me." Noel interrupted.

"No—"

"Yes, she does. Her name has a S in it." Noel stated.

"Then what's her name then?" Hikari asked.

_'I know her! I know her... I have to her name is Saeki... no... Sasuke... no Suzie... no Sumiko! I got it!' _Noel proclaimed.

"Her name is Sumiko?" Noel's answer sounded more like a question.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Please leave rants, comments, questions, and concerns all in a review please. If you wished to make an OC part of the Tokushima Club or just someone as a main character in this series then please free to submit but please follow OC Character sheet please. Also if you already submitted OC then you're welcome to ask suggestions for future chapters and what you want your character to do and say. Well until then next time!


	4. Chapter 3: Friends Forever?

**A/N:** Welcome back to the story Let's Play Tennis, I would like to thank galefrost18 , KyokoYukimi, Funni Neko, and Crossroader32 X for reviewing! I will also make another announcement as you can tell we have new regular members joining us in this marvelous adventure so I will like to give special shout outs to X FIRE NIGHTS X and Crossroader32 they're our are new members part of the Tokushima tennis team so you will see their OC's in this story. Oh yeah I sort of made a mistake when told you there will only be eight players but there are nine since for when if one of are players get injured during a game. There are only four more places left to be part of the regular team so please submit your OC as soon as possible!

_Italics: Thoughts, phone calls, and, text messages_

**Bold: Past scenes **

* * *

**Let's Play Tennis!**

**Chapter 3: Friends Forever?  
**

The new members of Tokushima regulars and somehow officially the ones who been declared to know the captain by himself but not only forced into a limousine yet had no opportunity to talk about going anywhere with their new fellow friends which Noel decided to keep everyone together.

As all means Noël was definitely up to something which would be a pain in ass later on if someone said themselves.

All the five regulars for exception of Noel felt rather uncomfortable to say they didn't feel or seem right hanging around people who you barely knew.

However surely, Noel completely differed in situation, actually he loved hanging out with strangers. To him as along as he has some suitable people around than everything is once in his life having people who didn't want to hang around just because of his money were actual here with him. And he had chance to tell the tale to his grandfather himself as if could managed to muster out a conversation between five regular members without causing mayhem among the regulars. Of course, Noël knew starting anew in Japan with tennis team during middle year was a real risky move but he didn't seem to care.

Surely, somehow and someway he could make the six of them become friends in matter of days . For instance playing tennis at his house would may, just maybe could make the six become friends even closer than they already are. Hopefully, this idea would come true.

And doing this was just beginning, to make this idea real the only way was having some close friends who would give it all for him even though they only met each other today. If they ever wished on going to national tournament was having good sportsmanship, teamwork, reliability, and friendship. That's what an ideal Tokushima tennis team is. Being best team with all those personalities and skills would make you best in world, well that's what Noel thought of course but nobody seem to want to be friends due to situation beforehand.

As the limo drove further and further down the road, the silence in room engulfed the car entirely which irked the hell out of Noel. So if nobody wasn't going to start a conversation than he has start-up a conversation himself.

"Did you know there are about eight hundred different species of birds in Africa?" Noël inquired.

"What are you talking about?!" Neko remarked.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Tsuji repeated.

"Don't worry, Sumiko are dear leader always talk nonsense." Taiga informed.

"It's Kaed." Tsuji corrected.

"Why do you like to be called Kaed rather than Tsuji?" Suki asked.

"I've my reasons." muttered Tsuji.

Saki cocked his head sideways "Reasons?" He copied.

"I rather not talk about if you guys don't mind." Tsuji mumbled softly.

"Of course, if it makes you uncomfortable than we will talk about something else." Noël reassured by giving brunette a soft smile.

"Okay." For first Tsuji smiled softly back.

Neko blinked several times before his eyes widened. "She just smile!" He gasped.

"At Noel of all guys too!" Saki chimed.

"Hey what's wrong smiling at me I don't have any germs!?" Noël growled.

"Well, actually if I'm correct there are actually 100 trillion on the human body." Tsuji noted.

"You're one smart cookie, Kaed." Suki commented.

Tsuji thanked Suki for her comment before sitting back into her seat.

"I hope you know all of us have school tomorrow." Taiga grumbled.

"No need to worry I ensure you all will securely drive home once we finished playing a round of tennis." Noel shot Taiga his signature smile.

Yet Taiga didn't melt like the other girls he thought would happen instead she only shot back ice daggers which stabbed into his chest.

"Don't you dare shot me one of your signature smiles ever again or I'll beat you up into a bloody pulp, got it?" Her words slurred cold as ice before she turned around to resume listening to her iPod by putting her earphones in hopefully this time she wouldn't get disturb. She didn't have to tell Noël twice because he profusely nodded his head. And you can sense fear in his eyes by way he looked.

"I can see you really want to become Taiga friend than anyone else here." Tsuji observed.

"I-I d-do n-n-not!" Noel stammered as denial echoed out.

"Aww someone has a crush on Hikari-chan!" Suki teased, awfully amused by how quickly Noel denied.

"I do not have a crush on her!" Noel protested.

Neko put an arm around Noel's shoulder. "It's okay man I had a crush on a girl too." He chuckled softly.

"No I don't have a crush on her I swear." Noel tried to reasoned with his fellow regular members.

"Don't worry man if you like Hikari it's best to tell her now rather than to tell later because she might like someone else." Saki advised.

"I agree you should tell her how you feel." Tsuji agreed as she nodded her head.

"I'm think so too!" Neko added.

"Me three!" Suki chirped.

Taiga couldn't hear her music through to loud talking so she furrowed her eyebrows before looking at everyone who amused looks plastered on their faces for exception of Noel's. "Okay will someone please tell me what's going on here!" She demanded.

"Noël has a crush on you." Tsuji said bluntly. Noël facepalm himself. "No I don't!" Once again he protested

Taiga didn't find what his words amusing instead she huffed in response before punching him on the arm.

"Oww why did you do that!" Noëlwhined. His eyes wincing in pain as he rubbed his arm tenderly.

The pigtail-girl pursed her lips. "Because you shouldn't mess with a girls feelings like that!" She mumbled.

"Uh whaa?!" Noël looked completely lost and confused. He looked at Tsuji as if she knew what she meamt but in end brunette only shrugged her shoulders. And the others did the same.

"Will someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?!" Noël demanded.

"Well, we should be asking you the same thing oh great leader of ours!" Neko retorted.

"Yeah what is going on here exactly?" Suki questioned.

"I've to confess I'm not actually part of Tokushima regulars I just went with the flow." Tsuji admitted.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Taiga screamed loud enough for even Greek Gods could hear her.

"Yeah I did same thing as well." Suki mumbled softly.

"That isn't true is it?" Saki asked, looking over at Noël,

Noël shrugged his shoulders and tried to muster up a fake smile which was far from believable. "Of course not." He lied.

A vein popped out of both Taiga and Neko's forehead as they glared ice daggers at Noël.

"So I lied I'm sorry, honest!" Noel muttered in most utmost truthful and sincere voice you could ever heard.

"Stop the car now!" Neko demanded.

"But sir-" The chauffeur started.

"Now!" Neko parroted. He definitely wasn't one to lied neither was Taiga.

The chauffeur did as command and before turning right near a sidewalk where it parked at side.

"I quit!" Taiga's words were fierce and icy.

Noël couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No you can't please try to reconsider Taiga." He tried to reasoned with her otherwise but it didn't seem to work.

"I don't like being lie to I'm afraid to say I quit also." Neko said with straight face which show no empathy.

"Please guys don't go!" Noël pleaded.

"Why shouldn't we leave?" Both Taiga and Neko asked as they took hold of car door.

"I know this isn't my business but friends stick together no matter what Taiga, Neko." Saki stated.

"But he lied to us!" Neko protested.

"And I can't stand being lie to!" Taiga shook her head.

"Please if you guys stay I promise you I won't lie anymore, please just stay!" By way Noël was breaking down, the two could tell how much their captain wanted them to be on the team.

Neko and Taiga looked at each other before letting out a sighed. "Okay we'll stay, but no more lying okay?"

"I promise I won't commit another lie!" Noël vowed.

"I guess were all best friends forever now!" Suki clammed.

"Oh... I think we are..." Tsuji guessed.

"No, we are friends all of us are through thick and thin were going to be together forever!" Noël chirped.

Suki's eyes brightened. "Aww really!" She sounded totally psyched about this.

"Of course." Saki chucked.

"You may resume to driving again." Noel said.

"As you wished Master North." Was all chauffeur said before driving once more.

The Tokushima regulars began talking animatedly to each other not knowing this was music to the chauffeur's ears. Actually, this was his first time ever seeing his master having so much fun. He could tell they were going to be friends for a very long time. And for first ever he was glad that Noël actually was having fun, he preferred this master better than all rest fake masks that Noël wore. Indeed, this was a great idea of moving to Japan.

* * *

It came sooner than expected when they arrived at Tokushima's Estate which vast of green surrounding outside area while inside had a silver gate which circle around place that had flowers blooming inside vases that was lined up properly around road that also kept around a fence where road was free to drive out without worry about running over a flower. As car reached towards the gate, in far right was code box which you had to put in the code to house which was granted easily when chauffeur put in code to open the gate.

That's when limousine zoomed inside, the regulars besides Noël was fascinated by how beautiful architecture of estate looked.

As exit the limo they went straight into house which lead divided into several floors which Noël didn't seem to want show instead he wanted to play tennis with his new friends which he had brought home hoping to meet his grandfather. Yet his grandfather was see nowhere so he decided to just play some tennis until his grandpa comes of course.

"Okay we're going to be playing doubles the first team to ten points is winner," Noël started.

The five members nodded their heads telling Noël they understand how many points they should get which meant end game.

As the Tokushima captain made a slight pause he than continued, "The game is time so if the 30 minutes run out and you have a tie you have to decide of a game of ro-sham-bo of who plays the opposite team. Also, the teams for this match are Taiga and Suki are partners while Tsuji and Neko lastly but not least Saki and myself are partners. We'll began soon as everyone gets prepare if someone wants to play first than speak down or ever shall I draw random names versus each other."

Nobody didn't say anything so Noël assumed he had to pick. He play the game Sunks In Graveyard which sang like this sunks in graveyard pee-you somebody ate it that's you, one it, two it, three it, four it, five it, seven it, ate it! Basically, whoever ate it had to play first which happened to be Neko and Tsuji. Than Noel singed the repetition song over again, which this time around was picked Taiga and Suki.

Like any other tennis game, the four plays shook each others hands before walking over to court which one player was up near the net while other player was in back far from net. The first to serve happened to be Neko who served pretty great, the balled flew like lighting but Suki's fast reflexes made her jumped up towards making a dunk smash like as if she was playing basketball. Tsuji realized Suki wasn't any ordinary player, she happened to be in every sport in Tokushima which she found pretty odd since not only she's in basketball, tennis, soccer, wrestling, but baseball team too. Come to think of it Neko also recognized Suki from every championship came he had went with his sister.

Taiga grinned, "Nice counter attack Suki!"

"Oh that's nothing you haven't seen anything yet were going to creamed these guys!" Suki exclaimed. She bounced up and down as her game face plastered on girl's face.

"Is that so?" Neko lifted an eyebrow at her words.

"You guys aren't going to win that easily." Tsuji said. Also putting her game face which surprised every since she seem to pull out that laid-back void.

"Hey guys less talking more playing tennis since the time only has 19:00 minutes left to spare so better give it your all!" Noël shouted, gaining the attention of four tennis players.

Four tennis players resume playing the game as neither team got a point since every attack, the opposing team would attack with full power sending it back but their opponent would do the same thing for what almost seem like hours. At this point, neither team seem like they were going to get any point soon which annoyed the tennis players who were playing so hard. Time was running out since it already 10:00 minutes pass in game nobody made a point.

_Why haven't neither of us score a point? _Suki pondered.

_We need to score a point before it's too late! _Neko yelled, angrily.

_I know I could do this!_ Taiga's eyes were filled with life as she managed to hit each attack that threw at her.

_I see their movements now I know how they play!_ Tsuji calculated.

"You guys can do it never give up hope!" Noël cheered.

"Come on guys you have 7:00 minutes left try to score a point!" Saki yelled out.

Those words only made the four regulars play twice as hard than before. Still, nobody had score any point and time was running out. Beads of sweats escape their foreheads each swing and hit became more frequently and powerful. For next several minutes, same thing happened. Each team constantly hit, made good counter attack, and good serves. By way they looked, any minute by now all four them were going to pass out from exhaustion due to constant hitting the ball. And time left remaining was 10 secs which Saki and Noël began counting down.

"10!" Noël called out.

"9!" Saki shouted.

"8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1 STOP!" Noel and Saki yelled out.

As four players stood their ground, they all ended up collapsing due to exhaustion.

"I guess we going to play singles than." Noel said, seeing how tried the four regulars looked.

"I guess you're right." Saki nodded his head in agreement.

The two remaining non-exhausted regulars took each regular member to bench before beginning their own match which soon began once they shook each others hands.

"Ready, Saki?" Noël raised an eyebrow as he hold the tennis ball in his left hand.

"Ready!" Saki beamed.

Just when Noël was about to start the game he heard footsteps coming. He turned around and so did everyone else. They saw a lean man around his late fifties with an angry face plastered on his face. His gray hair was bristling in anger as he glared at Noël who simply put his hands up in surrender before showing an uneasy face.

"What are you doing up so late knowing you have school tomorrow? And why did you invite uninvited guest without my permission? And who told you could play in tennis court at midnight? Why haven't you called me or your mom nor dad? What have you been doing young man? Have you even started you homework yet?" The old man gushed out question after question.

The five regular members guessed this was Noël's grandfathers since how much he looked liked him but a younger version.

"What caught your panties so tied in a know old man?" Noël questioned in a jokingly way.

"Noël how many times I have to addressed you of this call me grandfather not old man!" You could tell Noël's grandfather got angry whenever he did a vein popped out.

"If you don't mind old man I've a game to play." Noël said as he adverted his eyes from his grandpa to resume playing game. About time he did, Noël noticed the ball wasn't in his hand but in his grandfather's instead.

"How did you," Noël started but stopped, "Fine I guess we have to wait until tomorrow than."

"I guess that can't be help." Saki sighed.

"Can you please tell your friends to go home it's getting dark." Was all Noël's grandfather said before leaving.

"My chauffeur would give each of you guys a ride it's getting dark. I'm sorry if I waited your time today I really wanted to make sure my team have a good time but my grandfather ruin it." Noël explained as sadness filled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it we all had fun at end even I happened to have a good time..." A smile tugged at corner of Taiga's face.

"Yeah you really are best captain a tennis team could ever asked for." Saki smiled softly.

"I'm glad you're are captain!" Suki beamed.

"One word I would describe you would be amazing." Neko commented.

"Just by talking I could tell you have much potential." Tsuji noted.

Touched by his teammates words, all Noël could do was smile. Noël made sure everyone got savely home before he went to sleep with a smile plastered on his face.

_I made friends today I'm so happy!_ thought Noël happily.

* * *

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating I've been busy with other fics and afraid to say I've been procrastinating but I'm back. Also if you know the anime Yu Yu Hakusho or if you don't know what heck it is if you don't mind please vote on my pole I'll really appreciate it. Also if you know anyone who likes POT and wants to be part of this story please tell them to submit a OC(I won't bite) Please leave rants, comments, questions, and concerns all in a review please. If you wished to make an OC part of the Tokushima Club or just someone as a main character in this series then please free to submit but please follow OC Character sheet please. Also if you already submitted OC then you're welcome to ask suggestions for future chapters and what you want your character to do and say. Well until then next time!


	5. Chapter 4: Sign Ups!

**A/N:** Welcome back to the story Let's Play Tennis, I would like to thank galefrost18 , KyokoYukimi, Funni Neko, and Crossroader32 X FIRE NIGHTS X for reviewing! Also if you know the anime Yu Yu Hakusho or if you don't know what heck it is if you don't mind please vote on my pole I'll really appreciate it. Also if you know anyone who likes POT and wants to be part of this story please tell them to submit a OC(I won't bite) . If you wished to make an OC part of the Tokushima Club or just someone as a main character in this series then please free to submit but please follow OC Character sheet please. Also if you already submitted OC then you're welcome to ask suggestions for future chapters and what you want your character to do and say.

**Bold: Past scenes  
**

_**Bold/Italics: Sound effects**_

* * *

**Let's Play Tennis!**

**Chapter 4: Sign Ups!  
**

It was supposed to be a special day worth remembering. Today was special for some students at Tokushima and for the others not so much unless if you were in club. No, no, no, it was nothing special like a celebrity coming or school rally nor a festival but something special that tennis team would enjoyed. Granted enough tennis courts to practice, sport equipment, and their own personal changing corners for each gender was more than pleasing to everyone.

Like always the tennis team captain of regulars were up to no good. There was a fact that Noel was planning something which wasn't going to be pleasant or pleasing to the matter. Something they would all dreaded throughout the week. Sure, Noel was good captain but things he did always ended them up in a bad predicament which they would surely end up hating. However there was times when tennis members loved their captain.

As long as Noel's leader there was no problems that would come between the club. True, Noel wasn't really leader material but way he looked and the vibe that came off of him everyone knew this would be a year which they would carry throughout their years of existence.

As far as anyone knew nobody knew much of new regulars or captain. They were big mystery which worth getting no. Neither did they know why Noel was selected as captain. Some thought it was favoritism and others didn't seem to care who was captain or not.

Quite frankly, students were amused by how Noel ended up being both student body president and leader of tennis team. The entire reason behind why he got pick was on a vote by every student among the Tokushima Academy. His charisma not only attracted students and teachers but his charm made him a devoted aspect leader. So far, Noel's leadership has been good nothing bad has happened. No injuries or arguments nor accidents occurring.

Lately, the new members of regulars were finding good candidates to be of the regulars but it seemed like nobody has potential. Also, seemed like they won't be able to enter in the tournaments this year since they only have six members. This made the five recruiting members sad.

"What's with sad faces?" Noel inquired, sounding utterly concern.

"We can't enter in the tournament this year." Answered Taiga.

"Sure, we can." Noel said, winking at his members.

"What are you talking about buchou?" Tsuji lift her eyebrow at Noel's words.

"Oh no I hope he's planning on doing something illegal." Nico muttered, hoping that nobody could hear him.

Saki laughed, "After knowing Noel for two days now Nico there's no chance that our dear captain doesn't have a plan which would be worth regretting."

Suki looked around with an inquisitive look. "C'mon," She urged, "Tell us already!"

"We're going to act like we already have eight members." Noel informed.

"That's great plan captain but wouldn't they know since we need proof of our existing three members which we don't have!" Taiga raged out.

Noel put his hands up as if he was surrendering to her. "Now, now," he chided, "Of course we've have eight members right, Suki?" He nudged her shoulder and winked.

"Oh of course we do they just late!" Suki agreed.

"So were going to trick the officials into letting us play?" Nico asked.

"No, were going to use our charm to fool them." Noel rephrased.

"But that's same thing." Saki stated.

Suki scoffed. "Of course it is but who cares! Don't you guys want to play?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Then who cares if were lying!" Noel quipped.

"I agree with Noel and Suki as long as were playing than who cares if were breaking the rules!" chimed Taiga.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Meeting is officially over!" Noel dismissed.

The Tokushima regulars said their farewells to each other before resuming back to practice. Part of them wished practice was over soon as possible so they can go sign in recognition for the tournament this year however neither regular wanted to get sloppy with their tennis. If they dreamed of reaching the nationals than they must work twice as hard but not too hard. It felt like the hours turned into minutes since time was only by so slowly but what nobody knew time actually going rather fast than it seem. Eyes were glued on school's building clock which read 4 35 p.m.

Four thirty six. Four forty five. Four fifty two. Four fifty nine.

Now it finally reached 5 O'clock p.m. meaning practice was officially over.

_**DINNNNNGGGGG! DONNNNNNNNGGGGG! DINNNNNGGGGG! DONNNNNGGGGG!**_

Everyone threw their hands up and dropped whatever they were holding before letting out an uproar before running to their designated changing rooms to get change. Once inside they stripped out of their tennis uniform clothes before either putting street, P.E or if you were regular you would either wear a gold pants or shorts but if you were a girl than you have a choice of a skirt or either what has been listen. Also you wore a golden jacket with a hoodie that had TOKUSHIMA imprinted in bold white letters across the breast and underneath was either a plain white tank top or white short sleeve shirt with gold bold letters with your regular number in back while in front school's mascot.

After tennis club members were finished dressing they entered the school's tennis bus where they all seated in their assigned seats.

"Listen up everyone! As you know moi, your lovely captain Noel Tokushima has some great news to tell!" Dramatically Noel stood inside the bus near where the bus rider were sitting.

Several eyes from every direction locked eyes with their fellow captain.

"Lights!" Noel exclaimed.

_"As you wished master! Lights are now on!"_ a female automated voice said as lights flashed on Noel which blinded him.

"Not that bright," Noel shrieked, "Turn lights to minimum now!"

_"Sorry master, turning lights to minimum as you wished." _the automated voice did as commanded and unjust the lights.

This time lights weren't so bright but dull not too dull yet just right.

Noel coughed so loud making sure he had everyone attention. "I no we no us are now a tennis team worth remembering. We are going to nationals no matter what!" He proclaimed.

"If we lose than we can buy tickets to nationals." muttered Nico.

Noel's golden honey brown eyes widened. "Outrageous," He gasped, "Are you trying to jinx us already, don't you have any spirit?"

"I sorta of agree with Nico if you lose than we can certainly buy tickets." Tsuji stated.

"That's a great but we already have this in bag to victory!" Suki beamed.

"Yeah Suki's right there's no way were losing." Saki agreed.

Taiga nodded her head. "Mmhmm." She hummed.

"Yeah that's right! I'm so awesome there's no way I could lose! I'm the greatest out there! I know I could win even with my eyes close!" Noel boasted.

"Ah yes, buchou, you're the best!" Nico jested.

"Keep running your mouth Terence or you're going to get it!" Noel retorted as he glared at Nico.

"If you dare lay one hand on my brother than your bitchass going to wish that you're a girl cause I'm gonna kick you so hard in the balls you're going to piss out blood for days." a doppelganger who looked identical to Nico but had longer threatened which send a shiver up Noel's spine.

"Terra, please don't do this, I won't lay a hand on his head or hair to that matter, please have mercy on my soul!" Noel pleaded as if his life was on line. He cling onto the brunette.

"Wimp." Nico commented.

"You," Noel pointed his finger at brunet accusingly, "Don't make me regret what I said since your sister here."

"I'm right here you know." Terra said.

"Why are you afraid of Nico's sister?" Saki questioned.

"Yeah enlightened us dear captain." Taiga bowed dramatically as her voiced filled with sarcasm.

"Pfft. I'm not afraid of Nico's sister!" Noel muttered.

"I'm not _afraid of Nico's sister._" Suki taunted.

Noel furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not honest!" He failed his hands around hoping this emphasize would work.

"Of course, your afraid of me." scoffed Terra.

"It's okay to be afraid of her I'm too sometimes." Nico admitted, sheepishly.

"Thanks for backing me up." whispered Noel to Nico.

"Anytime Noel anytime." Nico smiled softly at his captain as Noel smiled back.

"I not busy or nothing but I would like you snot nose brats to shut your traps now since your teenagers I know you don't really give flying fucks if I have plans but if you do care than would you all sit down so we can go!" the male bus rider boomed, his voice sounded like crackling thunder. He precisely made sure it voiced harsh and cold.

"What's with the bus rider he sure does have a stick up his ass?" Taiga asked.

"He's just an asshat that's all." Noel mumbled.

"I hear that you little bastard!" grumbled the bus rider.

"I think that was his point for you to hear that sir." Saki said.

The bus rider sneered, "I wasn't talking to you so mind your own damn business!"

"Why don't you start the damn bus than just tell me what said but to my face!" Saki growled.

"Wow, feisty!" Suki giggled.

Everyone couldn't believe what Saki had said, they were speechless, he didn't seem like the one to get angry quickly. Feeling defeated by Saki's comment, the bus rider decided to start up the car and began driving. The bus filled with awkward silence nobody dared to say a word after the events that occurred few minutes ago. It was so quiet, or better yet you wouldn't even hear anyone for that matter since nobody seemed to have anything to say or converse about today. But usually, the bus filled with noise which made the bus rider not think right. Noel remembered the first time he ever went to sign up for annual tennis tournament it was so loud that you had a headache before he even got to play a match. Still, there was same old grumpy bus rider who had a bad attitude that he would do anything in his ability to prevent driving to the destination.

* * *

Truly, the tennis club was rather pleased that they made it on time to sign up for tournament. They lined up outside the bus in alphabetical order - wait no everyone just crowded around the bus waiting for the captain to say something or give them a command telling them what they should be doing right now at this time. But Noel haven't said anything so everyone just animatedly talk to each other until further notice.

"Everyone huddled together now!" Noel yelled, gaining the attention to his fellow tennis teammates.

They form a circle around Noel who was now trapped in the center.

"Were finally arrived now remembered to be on your best behavior, understand. I don't want no sign of disrespect from anyone here got that?" When Noel said this his voice was so serious which made so flinch. Never once have they ever such seriousness from their captain. Usually, he was flamboyant and cocky but right now he's rather serious.

"Yes, buchou we understand!" All tennis members exclaimed.

"Dismissed!" Was all Noel had said before walking.

The regulars stalked shortly after Noel as he walked away. They went further and further until suddenly they stopped which ended bumping into each other causing all six to fall to ground.

"Oww my head." Suki groaned.

"Next Noel watch where you going next time!" Nico growled.

Saki laughed, "There's no need to get angry Nico."

"LliwouyesaelptegffofomeleoN." mumbled Tsuji who was lying on floor with Noel top of him.

"Get off us already!" Taiga snapped as she managed to regain her strength and pushed Noel off her and Tsuji. She offered a hand to Tsuji.

Noel had a great - one that was face first to the cement of course.

"Are you okay?" Saki fretted as his voiced filled with concern. He ran over to his captain's aid.

"No." Noel grumbled as he continued to lay there on ground.

"Well, your highness, don't just lay there get up!" Nico jeered.

"Yeah get up lazy pants we've to go!" Suki shouted.

"He's hurt rather bad." Tsuji noted.

Taiga scoffed. "He's fine! Get up already!"

"Take my hand." Saki offered.

Noel's eyes watered as they began to sparkled. "Thank you so much," he sniffed, "You're are so kind." He took hold of Saki's hand who pulled him to his feet.

Saki just smiled at Noel's comment before opening mouth to speak but stop when he saw trickling of blood on the captain's forehead, right cheek, knees, and arms. His face paled at the sight of this.

Suki cocked her head sideways. "Are you okay Saki you look awfully pale?" She asked, concern.

"I've to tend to your wounds!" insisted Saki as he grasp for Noel's hand.

"Wounds?" Noel repeated.

"You're bleeding." Tsuji said.

Noel laughed, "I'm fine there's no need to worry." He gave his teammates a smile.

"You're going to get your wounds tended to no matter what you want!" Taiga declared.

"But I-" Noel started.

"Taiga's right you need to get the wounds tended to." Nico interrupted.

"It's nothing guys really." Noel said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Look at yourself Noel you are hurt." Tsuji asserted as she took hold of his hand showing blood dripping down.

"Okay, put some band aids and let's go." chuckled Noel playfully.

Saki frowned. "You need more than just band aids. I need to spray your wounds with disinfected spray than make sure it fully clean that's when I put on band aids." He informed.

"How do you know so much about this type of stuff?" Nico questioned.

"I've this book." Saki verified as he held up a book about medicine and injuries that people get easily.

"Well we better hustle now! Tend to Noel's injuries Doc!" Taiga yelled.

Taiga didn't have to tell Saki twice. He move so quickly and tend to Noel rather swiftly, it only took him like twenty minutes or more to bandaged the captain.

"Thanks Doc!" Noel grinned.

"Your welcome Noel." Saki said.

Noel, Saki, Nico, Taiga, Tsuji, and Suki huddled together to discussed their plan of pretending they have eight members. Once they finished thinking of the plan they all walked over towards the sign up booth where officials were posted. Everything went according to plan nothing wrong happened. And of course, Noel master of lies fooled the officials like taking candy from a baby. Later afterwards they all let out a crackling laugh and uproar before saying their farewells to each other.

Tomorrow was the day of their official match...

Will Tokushima come out victorious or will they lose?

* * *

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating I've been busy with other fics and afraid to say I've been procrastinating but I'm back. Okay if you want to play singles or doubles please submit what you want in a review. I'm choosing the team were playing and the people your OC's are versus. Please leave rants, comments, questions, and concerns all in a review please. Well until then next time!


End file.
